Jakes girlfriend part 2
by fontanisia
Summary: this is the second chapter!


JAKE'S GIRLFRIEND

**PART 2**

Bella's pov

I cannot believe I told Jake I loved him. The worst part is that he rejected me, which is a good thing though because he has moved on and I have Edward. Its like before Edward left he planted seeds of despair inside of me. I opened my wardrobe and picked out a knee length dress that I bought on a forced shopping trip with Alice, she made me go buy a new dress with her. The dress is lime green and shiny; it goes with green converses, according to Alice, she says it adds some "casuality" to it. I thumped down the stairs; Charlie had already left for the day. I pulled open the cupboard and reached for the strawberry cereal. I sat down on a chair by the table and munched my cereal. I picked up my coat and stumbled out the door without bothering to bolt the door. I leaped over to the truck and hopped in, I noticed I had'nt locked it last night. I revved the engine and pulled out the drive. While I was driving up the highway I saw one of the pack in wolf form. I caught their eye and almost swerved off the path. After that I kept my eyes on the road stretched out in front of me. I turned round the corner to the calming sound of the lake gushing. I pulled up in front of the Cullen's. I sat in my chair thinking

'How did I get here?' I didn't know where I was driving to before I just let my self-go. I opened up the door and stepped down to the ground. "Bella?" I heard a sweet voice say, I didn't recognise it at first but then Alice was standing behind me smiling. "Oh, hey Alice you startled me" I smiled back at her. I paused and saw another girl staring at me, she had blonde hair, it was really light almost white, she was fairly thin and was wearing simple clothing. I turned back to Alice, who was beaming at me appreciating my appearance.

"Your wearing the dress I chose!" Alice cupped her face in her hands while the girl standing next to her raised an eyebrow; she was very pale and stood with a slight arch in her back almost cat-like. I smiled back at Alice she read my expression.

"Oh! How rude of me" Alice's hands whacked her chest in disgust

"This is mina" Alice gestured toward the girl. I nodded at mina, she held out her had toward me, I shook it.

"Hi, I'm visiting, your not like us are you why do you know you shouldn't!" Mina hissed angrily. I gasped and shuffled toward Alice. Alice sighed and shook her head

"Its ok mina, we know her well, she would never tell anyone, and she is Edwards girlfriend." I shuddered as she said the word 'girlfriend' mina seemed to relax a little, "I am sorry" she spat "I am new to this way of, life" she stuttered. I nodded appreciating how hard this must have been for her, especially as I am, particularly, tasty. Alice locked my hand in hers and pulled mina and I inside the house. We were greeted by the smell of raw meat; I flinched as my nose started to sting.

"Sorry, we weren't expecting you" I soon realised that the whole family's eyes were black and moody. I shook with horror as I realised it was a bad time.

"Oh, go ahead I can go if you want I can talk to you tomorrow" I turned half a degree when Esme appeared beside me, she smiled calmly at me, but her eyes told me she was thirsty

"Don't worry you could just wait outside we will be done before you know it, we have just gotten back from hunting" I looked around the room to see Jasper being held back by Emmett, he was dragging Jasper away from me. I tip toed out the door not wanting to sound, human. I waited outside in the breeze. In a few seconds Esme opened the door and invited me in. I strutted in like a model through the swung open door and into the kitchen. "I need to talk to you all urgently" I commanded I sat carefully on one of the barley used chairs around the table. The vampires all sat down around the table except for mina, who had left, I think

"I am worried that Edward will not want me anymore when he gets back because he may have met someone on vacation" I admitted, Emmett snorted

"He can't ever not want you Bella, you're the only gal for him" Emmett started to pretend to be all mushy. I sighed "well I was wondering whether you could, change me before he gets back" I begged hastily, Alice looked at Esme, who gasped at Jasper, who nudged Emmett.

They all nodded but I suddenly realised, Rosalie wasn't there "where is Rosalie?" I pondered

"She went to see Tanya" Alice smirked, she almost looked grateful, I know I was, it avoided a lot of tension between us. "so you will?" I peered round the table

"well, it seems a little unfaithful to Edward, after all its his eternity as well as yours" Esme is far to guilty for her own good. "true, ok I will wait till graduation, as planned" I sighed and let my self out.


End file.
